The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)
The second episode of Starbarians has been confirmed to be in production by Harry Partridge.Image: Starbarians Episode 1 Episode 2 tease.png It was originally expected to be released in August 2012 but was pushed back to September after "a nutty busy few months".Facebook: So I don't like... Later, Partridge expressed further doubt over whether it would be done by then.Image: Episode 2 release date (The Starbarians' Die YouTube comments).pngTwitter message: So I told people that Starbarians ... Development In a Facebook update posted on his 25th birthday, Partridge said he aims to publish more content more frequently in the future, starting with the release of Episode 2. He further said, "Monthly videos are something I can strive for at the very least, and though I've barely started, Starbarians Episode 2 within the next month would be a great way to kick off with more regular content", and that "It will be longer, funnier and smarter than the first with a far better grip on who the characters are". On 2 September 2012 Partridge livestreamed production of the episode,Twitter message: I am currently livestreaming ... animating two large troll-like beings swinging a dead warrior out of an arena. After the livestream finished, he said there would be more livestreams in the future as it helped keep him focused.Twitter message: Livestream is over! Thanks ... On 1 November 2012, a still was posted via Twitter,Twitter message: A sneaky-peaky still from...Twitpic image: A sneaky-peaky still from Starbarians Episode II and as of mid-November, multiple livestreams have been cast. On 17 November 2012, Partridge called out to animators, requesting those who were interested in helping out in doing paid work on the next Starbarians episode to join YOTTA, a freelance service that specialised in animation assist.Twitter message: Animators! Interested in doing... Necessary qualifications included:YOTTA Tumblr post: YOTTA Animation Crew | Interested in working on some of our current... The application process ended on 24 November.Twitter message: Starbarians/Hellbenders project...YOTTA Tumblr post: YOTTA Animation Crew | Starbarians/Hellbenders project recruitment complete! On 31 January 2013, some footage of the episode was included in a 2013 teaser by Partridge.YouTube: 2013 Teaser Finance On 22 November 2012, Partridge expressed curiosity in if people would rather pay $5 in watching a long cartoon, rather than him starting a Kickstarter campaign, as it would potentially allow him to make a 45 minute Starbarians cartoon. He was considering this because the development of this current episode had already spanned three months and had at least another month's worth of work left; he stated it was the most ambitious thing he'd ever attempted, and paying for assistants and help had taken him "into the red".Twitter message: This cartoon has taken me three...Twitter message: I've also gone in to the red...Twitter message: The animation on a long cartoon...Twitter message: It beats doing a lame kickstarter... He considered charging for future cartoons that were twenty minutes or longer and asked his fans what they thought. Harry stated that he did not get the positive response that he'd hoped for, and ended by saying "Time will tell, but I can't spend more money on hiring help than I make in return".Twitter message: Hmm, didn't get the positive... Gallery References Category:Episodes